Eu, elas, e o diabo
by Petit Pelle
Summary: Redford nao sera a mesma com a chegada desta mulher. As prisioneiras conheceram uma nova forma de lutar contra a forca, e agora, a sensualidade comanda, e os advogados é que se cuidem. Quando nao se pode lutar contra ele, juntese a ele.
1. Chapter 1

_**CHICAGO.**_

_Talvez fosse pelo simples fato de imaginar na idéia de ser visto; de existir, na possibilidade de alguém perceber que eu existo e estou ali._

_Ou talvez fosse pelo apelo desesperado de fugir da dor, de parar com o sofrimento de cessar a consternação. _

_Mas, fosse como fosse teve um misero e quase invisível ponto bom; por mais que eu não conseguisse ver a luz no fim do túnel, ou a cor na aquarela._

_Vocês estão entendendo?_

_Bem, o que importa é que agora eu estou aqui._

_Nesta merda de cadeia, onde assassinas, doidas para serem soltas, fumam o jogam baralho._

_Mas... Existe uma em especial que me chamou a atenção._

_Ela chegou ontem em Redford, sim este é o nome deste local cujas mulheres assassinas de todos os tipos ficam._

_É a velha historia do "aqui se pega aqui se paga", e bem... A forca não mede esforços._

_E é aqui que eu estou._

_Esta assassina me chamou a atenção pelo jeito de ser._

_Existe a Kagura muito bonita, mas nada que a diferencie das outras; 9 entre 10 mulheres que estão aqui, só estão do jeito que estão pelo fatídico fato de que seus maridos são sujos e mentirosos de mais para serem chamados de maridos._

_Então, o que resta a estas pobres moças ingênuas se não matar o miserável que um dia jurou amá-la por toda sua vida?_

_É, é, eu sei eu sei, um destino um tanto quanto indesejado para a maioria das mulheres; mas, nenhuma se arrepende._

_tec-tec-tec-tec... _

_Um mundo cheio de sujeira sempre foi o prato da vez, uma virgem nunca troca um homem por seu crochê, esta é dura e crua realidade meus amigos; assim como uma mulher traída não trocaria uma arma com balas dentro por um bom travesseiro para abafar as magoas... Não estas mulheres._

_tec-tec-tec-tec... _

_As celas se abrem com tanta elegância que quase me encanta os ouvidos, não sei por que, mas sempre gostei deste barulho irritante. Abaixo o jornal da vista e vejo o que esta em minha frente._

tec-dum-pow-tec-dum-pow...

- Srta. Mitsurashi! Um prazer em vê-la.

- Não seja falso. Não consegue nem falar meu nome ainda, quanto mais ter prazer em me ver... É Mitsuiama. Seu idiota.

- Ora Srta.Mitsurashi esta de mau-humor? O que eu fiz para você para me tratar assim?

- ¬¬... Simples Sr.Inuyasha... Nasceu.

_É incrível a facilidade que ela tem para me irritar, mas sabem? Eu ate me divirto!_

_A moça que tem a facilidade de me irritar se chama Kagome Mitsuiama, ela chegou ontem em Redford, seu caso? Triplo homicídio, como eu disse a única razão por elas ou ao menos a metade delas estarem aqui foi a traição miserável de seus maridos, e esta foi apenas mais uma vitima da galinhagem masculina. Não posso julgá-los, pois sou como eles, mas, eu não sou casado e nem tenho namorada, em um jogo onde 'todas as gatas são pardas' não se pode ter esta regalia._

_Mas, o caso foi esse:_

**Ao chegar cansada do trabalho a srta.Mitsuiama se dirige diretamente ao quarto, coloca o casaco de cor vinho na cadeira e tira o resto de sua roupa um pouco molhada por estar chovendo na fatídica noite.**

**A roupa intima ainda fica em seu corpo, ela teve que interrompoer o processo. Ao olhar para o espelho ela vê o marido dormindo, sorri e tira o sultiam, olha novamente para o espelho, mas agora se assusta algo estava diferente.**

**Vira o corpo completamente em direção a cama em que ela dormia com o esposo todos os dias e vê mais duas companhias que certamente não eram suas filhas, afinal ela não tinha filhos!**

**Silenciosamente vai ate a cômoda; o marido morrendo de prazer e delirando com os carinhos das duas prostitutas, mal percebeu a mulher chegar assim como as outras moças.**

**Abre a ultima gaveta da cômoda cor marrom-madeira e do canto esquerdo sob as roupas ela tira uma arma, a arma que foi usada no triplo homicídio.**

**Volta ao quarto e sem nenhum escândalo, tosse delicadamente para que o marido percebesse sua presença, isso logo aconteceu.**

**- Querida, não é nada disso que você esta pensando!**

**Seu marido gritou em defesa.**

**As duas moças já desesperadas fizeram o que puderam em própria defesa. A mulher que estava a direita correu ate a cortina escondendo-se atrás da mesma, e a da esquerda ficou na cama protegendo-se com um... Travesseiro ¬¬.**

**- Eu não estou pensando nada! Eu estou vendo!**

**- Então não acredite no que você esta vendo. **

**Eu mesmo ri quando escutei tão depoimento da acusada, o que o marido achava? Que ela era burra? Bom de qualquer forma ela não o pegara traindo-a novamente afinal... Ele esta morto agora xD**

**Ahh como esta profissão me diverte.**

**Nos, escutamos cada coisa, vemos cada uma que não se é possível imaginar.**

**- Mas é claro que vou acreditar!**

**- Prefere acreditar no que você vê ou na palavra de seu marido?**

**A acusada, srta.Mitsuiama apontou a arma e tentou a mira.**

**- Prefiro.**

**Apontou para o corpo da mulher que estava atrás da cortina e atirou vendo em seguida o corpo morto da prostituta perto da cadeira cujo deixara o casaco anteriormente.**

**- Acreditar.**

**Voltou a mira da pistola em mãos para o corpo da outra mulher e atirou perfurando o travesseiro e matando-a com um tiro certeiro no peito.**

**- Em mim mesma.**

**Mirou a cabeça do esposo em sem nenhum sinal de abalo ou controversa atirou, dando outro e outro tiro em seguida.**

**O rosto desfigurado do marido morto não pode ser reconhecido.**

_O temperamento da srta.Mitsuiama é um tanto quanto fora do comum, ela não tem medo de fazer o que lhe vem à cabeça o que acha certo. Não tem medo de falar o que pensa nem arrependimento de seus atos passados._

- Esta me irritando Kagome.

- Oh jura! Que legal! Uma coisa boa no meu dia.

- Cale a boca!

_Ela realmente conseguiu me irritar._

_Um advogado como eu... Não pode ficar gritando ou perdendo a razão por ai._

**Voltou ao hotel em que trabalhava, chamado Cícero e lá foi presa já que o visinho presenciou o crime pela janela.**

- O que você quer?

- Sair daqui.

- Humm... Então precisa de ajuda?

- ...

- Tudo bem, então eu volto mais tarde. Quando decidir deixar o orgulho de lado e decidir de que lado vai ficar, do orgulho ou do caixão. Ate mais.

- Espera.

_Sabe... Esse discurso sempre funciona._

_E eu adoro quando elas fazem uma massagem eu ando tão tenso..., mas como já era de se esperar, essa mulher e selvagem de mais para ceder tão fácil._

_Mas o discurso funcionou direitinho..._

- Nossa! Você escolheu rápido.

- Inuyasha...

- Tudo bem, perdão.

- O que quer que eu faça?

- Resolveu cooperar hein? Que bom. O que você precisa fazer para se livrar da corda?... há-há isso é fácil.

_Corrigindo... PRA MIM É FACIL._



_Abri a porta da sala de Mama e silenciosamente entrei, ela estava ali; com as pernas em cima da mesa, a sinta-liga azul deixa qualquer homem nervoso._

_Puxei uma cadeira e em seguida me sentei, encarando a face de Mama que me seguia seria com o olhar; eu já imaginava o porquê da cara._

- Não precisa ficar com essa cara...

- Então já esta imaginando?

- Mas é claro. Kagome e tão esperta que quase assusta. Ela já pegou o jeito.

- Já pegou o jeito ou já pegou você?

- Fique quieta. Eu não te devo satisfações, mas vou te dizer para que pare de me aporrinhar com isso.

- Huunn. Que bom, sinal que se importa.

- Não me importo.

- Pare de enrolar Inuyasha fala logo!

- ... A mãe esta me pagando. Ora por favor, estamos em Chicago! Matar o marido não é mais tão chocante; isso vira moda Mama.

- E depois sou eu que agüento...

_O nome verdadeiro da Mama é Sango, aqui neste presídio há maioria das mulheres, vieram do Japão. Depois da explosão vedetes as Japonesas vieram para abalar entende? _

_Então, só aqui em Redford eu conheço umas 30. Por que elas insistem em se casar? Só para depois do encanto, ser presa """ isso deixa qualquer advogado encabulado._

_Eu também vim do Japão, estou aqui há 23 anos, tenho 24 estudei, morei, fiz tudo aqui em Chicago, e posso dizer que eu amo esta cidade._

tec-tec-pow-pow-tec-tec-pow-pow

_Estando aqui eu preciso resolver tudo e pow eu não sou de ferro! Eu sempre quis tirar umas ferias, mas desde que me formei não tiro nenhuma ¬¬ de certo modo, eu tenho meus dias de descanso, as meninas da cadeia me dão certa diversão. Mas isso é só entre nos hein. Mama não sabe de nada, e apesar de ser uma mulher que deixa qualquer homem gago nunca 'brinquei' com ela. _

_Já a Kagura... _

- Quer?

_Ela me ofereceu conhaque, eu não bebo em trabalho, mas hoje abriria uma exceção, ando muito estressado; é trabalho de mais! Não que eu esteja reclamando claro, mas... Ninguém agüenta viver em uma cadeia onde mulheres que te deixam 'nervoso' te rodeiam e tentam seduzir._

_Peguei o conhaque vagabundo das mãos de Mama e bebi metade do que tinha, devolvendo em seguida para ela; esta seria uma longa conversa..._



1958.

_Estamos em 1958, conhaque, wisck, mulheres, Vedetes, esposas assassinas…_

_Estamos em Redford agora, sim nós; eu, Miroku, Kouga, Sesshoumaru e Houjo, os melhores advogados de Chicago, claro Rin também é uma excelente advogada, mas... Ela matou o marido e temos que solta-la agora._

- Quem vai pegar o caso? Eu não posso... Já estou tratando de uma bem difícil.

_Vocês devem estar imaginando: 'há é o caso de Kagome Mitsuiama'. E se estão pensando isso acertaram. Triplo homicídio, estas palavras fazem com que minha cabeça lateje._

_Eu estou pensando em como ela vai se safar dessa, um triplo homicídio, seria em própria defesa?_

_Talvez, ou fosse à raiva que lhe subiu a cabeça?_

- Eu pego... Acho que sou o único que se dispõe não é... Que bando de vagabundos problemáticos ¬¬.

_Era Sesshoumaru, infelizmente meu irmão, era como eu; longos cabelos negros e olhos estranhamente amarelados, um tom dourado... O único problema... Somos de mães diferentes. Agora vocês se perguntam: 'então como são tão iguais?'._

_Simples... Elas eram gêmeas ¬¬ depois que a mãe de Sesshoumaru morreu, meu pai foi cafajeste o bastante para me ter com a mulher que era para ser minha tia e irmã gêmea da mãe de Sesshoumaru. Es duas foram enforcadas... Simples... Assassinato. Nenhum de nos dois fez questão de ficar ao lado delas, livrá-las da forca. _

- Esse não é o problema. Nos estamos cheio de trabalho Sesshoumaru! Você é o único que esta 'vagabundeando' seu problemático.

- ¬¬ idiota.

_Ele é outro que consegue me irritar. É incrível, parece que eu sou o pavio curto, mas não e verdade não!São eles que me irritam ate eu perder a paciência, e olha que eu sou ate muito paciente._

_O interessante é que... Um bom copo de wisck me refresca a alma, um bom cigarro de marca então. Nem se fala._

- Gente, gente, presta atenção... É ora de colocar os planos em mesa.

_O Miroku gosta de aparecer, mas em compensação depois de Sesshoumaru ele é o mais inteligente e intelectual._

_De certo modo eu ate o admiro, em 6 anos de trabalho ele só perdeu 3 casos._

_Kouga em 7 anos de trabalho já perdeu 5 casos._

_Sesshoumaru 3 casos perdidos, em 6 anos de trabalho, sendo que ele tem 27 anos._

_Houjo aos 24 da minha idade, perdeu 8 casos._

_É por isso que não vou com a cara dele._

- Verdade, bom, Kagome é fácil – menti_. Eu sabia que não seria fácil, mas para que não me enchessem de perguntas resolvi optar pelo caminho mais fácil_ – apesar de ser triplo homicídio...

- Pra você é fácil.

_Houjo o mais quieto foi bem seco, sei que também não gosta de mim. Esse é outro que me irrita com o nariz empinado sem razão. Que retardado._

- Por que para mim é fácil? Não são tão ruim quanto você, mas para mim não vai ser fácil.

- Ora cale –

- Cale a boca você Houjo, sabe que Inuyasha em 7 anos de trabalho nunca perdeu um caso, deveria ter respeito e não faltar com ele.

_Ele foi cortado? Pelo meu irmão? Não acredito! Que emoção... Mas é sempre bom acabar com o papo quando o assunto sou eu._

- Não preciso que você me defenda Sesshoumaru.

- Não te defendi. Apenas coloquei, um ponto final.

_É com certeza, seria uma longa e cansativa 'jogada'._

_Peguei o wisck e bebi mais um pouco._

_Suspirei._

_E comecei a falar. Meus pensamentos no caso do ano, que amanha estariam em todos os jornais._

_Quero só ver o que essa assassinazinha vai aprontas._

_FEH! _


	2. Elas, impacto profundo

**Oei people!**

**Férias estão acabando, mas já que as minhas não existiram por que eu passei ela toda, fazendo hora extra no quartel, não pude passar a fic do caderno que é 10 noites de puro hentai. Mas assim que possível ela estará sendo ATUALIZADA! Please perdoem-me pela falta de educação, mas é que defender minha pele não é muito fácil quando se esta em SP ¬¬**

**Bem, mas voltando ao assunto u.u**

**Estão gostando da fic?**

**Estão entendendo?**

**Não?**

**Que ótimo crianças! (cara de piro-maniaca).**

**Já que estamos aqui eu direi coisas para que a fic fique mais coerente """"""**

**Primeiro:**

**Eu – Inuyasha.**

**Elas – As presas.**

**E o Diabo – Eu huh huh huh. x)**

**Segundo:**

**Negrito e itálico – participações de outras pessoas falando como por exemplo, o Sesshy no capitulo delas, os outros advogados exceto Inuyasha não vão ver um capitulo só deles apenas participações e metade contando ou pensando coisas perversas para mandarem-nas para a forca ¬¬ Sim eu sou uma péssima escritora, eu sei disso por isso não precisa falar ¬¬ **

**Terceiro:**

**Itálico – É reservado para a fala pensamento dos personagens em questão. Por exemplo: ... Eu era uma advogada, eu e Inuyasha fazíamos uma dupla... – Entenderam?**

**Com o tempo se pega o jeito da minha cabeça louca.**

**Se houver qualquer coisas que precisem me falar sobre a fic ou que sintam necsecidade de me mandar para por que esta muito ruim e ler enoja vocês me falem que eu paro ¬¬.**

**Beijos Boa leitura.**

**Kissu no Kokoro**

_**Elas**_

_Nós não podemos falar nada, mas os novos advogados nos cobram muito caro!_

_Ouvi dizer que Sesshoumaru, o cara que pegou meu caso esta querendo 5.000, eu não tenho tudo isso._

_Kagome, a nova garota já foi apelidada, sim todas aqui são chamadas por apelidos se não querem que seus nomes sejam proferidos, talvez por acharem que são dignas de mais para saírem da boca de pessoas como nós, mas isso é só no começo. A coisa sempre piora._

- Ei Rin, não é você que o Sesshoumaru pagou para salvar da corda?

_Não se assustem, 'corda' é como chamamos a forca aqui. No tempo em que vivemos é muito fácil uma mulher ir para a corda._

_Eu era uma advogada, eu e Inuyasha fazíamos uma dupla invencível. Nunca tivemos nada, mas nunca perdemos um caso; todos pensavam que nos éramos amantes ou algo assim, e nos riamos feito loucos._

_Mas, graças ao miserável do meu marido e da amante dele agora eu estou aqui, neste inferno não tão inferno assim de cadeia._

_As mulheres aqui, assim como eu, têm dinheiro o bastante para que Mama faça qualquer coisa em troca._

_Senti o cheiro de comida esquentada que vinha do lixão do hospital, ri com o pensamento; a comida era tão ruim que parecia ate que era pega do lixo hospitalar uma quadra a cima._

- É sim Ayame, Roxie já foi avisada, ela será tratada por Inuyasha, o cara é bom, alias... Ela é boa. A menina aprende rápido.

- Há-há, nisso você tem razão... Mas... O nome já diz, ela não tem dono, acho que não pode ser 'domada'. Ela vai roubar o dinheiro daquele advogado, eu tenho certeza.

- Credo Kikyou! Para com isso. A garota parece ser boa menina.

- E veio pra cadeia fazer um retiro espiritual né?

_Talvez eu estivesse errada, mas a cara que ela aparentava ter era de malandrinha do faroeste._

_Confesso que ate fiquei chateada quando descobri que era Sesshoumaru que ia tentar salvar minha pele, mas logo me conformo._

- É... Parece que ele já chegou Kit.

_Kit era como eu era chamada. A abreviçao de Kitsune: uma raposa; e de certo modo eu sou. Das duas vezes que fui para a forca arranjei uma maneira de enganar a morte._

_E como eu disse, ficamos aqui jogando baralho e fumando feito cabaça._

_Olhei para a porta reservada que não permitia a passagem das presas apenas visitas particulares, policiais, e advogados._

_E lá estava ele._

_Incrível como conseguia se manter tão frio mesmo em seu olhar, era... Assustador._

- Não me toque Senhorita policial. Pode deixar que, eu me algemo sozinha.

- Desculpe Kit, mas sabe que não posso fazer isso depois do que você fez em sua ultima... Execução ¬¬.

_Ri descaradamente quando ela me algemou e eu me soltei facilmente, minha mão é pequena e fina, nem mesmo apertado ela me prende. Pobres guardas ingênuas._

_Deixei que me algemasse e fui ate a sala particular onde à maioria das vezes nós, as presas éramos interrogadas, onde a presença das guardas ou câmeras não era permitida. A invasão era contra as regras..._

- Então. Você vai me soltar Sesshoumaru? Pensei que não fosse com a minha cara.

- Infelizmente Srta. Rin, eu não tive escolha, uma advogada como você não pode ser jogada fora, e se não fosse por isso, pode ter certeza que morreria, por que eu não pegaria seu caso... E todos os outros estão ocupados, eu terminei um e já entrei em outro problema... Isso me estressa.

_Você quer o ver ficar nervoso?_

_Então ta, como sou uma boa assassina, vou te mostrar isso. Confesso que esse era meu passatempo preferido..., é os tempos estão mudando; e para melhores!_

- Já acabou Sesshy querido?

_xD não disse! Ele esta vermelho de raiva, olhos flamejantes cabelos arrepiados, garras querendo destripar-me. Coisas do dia a dia _

- Quer ver suas vísceras em minhas garras?

_Não disse? É incrível. Mesmo depois desse tempo todo eu ainda lembro de todos os detalhes._

_De todos os detalhes._

- Calma Sesshy, e ai como é que você pretende me tirar dessa?

- Eu?

- Você. É o advogado. É o seu dever!

- Não é não. Você é a advogada, deveria livrar-se sozinha.

_Suspiro pesadamente. Ia começar tudo outra vez. Como sempre as nossas brigas implacáveis._



_Eu estou cansada, meu wisck acabou e todo o cigarro se foi, Inuyasha deve tê-los levado, mas isso não importa. O que importa agora é que meu dinheiro esta curto, eu não vou poder lavar minhas ligas hoje. E isso é o que me preocupa. Eu dependo delas para sobreviver!_

_O bom de se estar em Redford é que se pode usar a roupa que deseja quando deseja. E posso confessar que minhas roupas no tempo de vedete serviram para muita coisa._

_Ouço os ecos agudos de sapatos no chão de cimento torrado. Resolvi ousar sorrir._

_Então ele viera han!_

- Bom dia Kagome.

- Oi Inuyasha...

_Percebi que ele me olhou preocupado, encarando minha face serio como se calculasse e medisse cada parte do meu rosto, como se gravasse todos os detalhes._

- Você esta bem?

- Para falar a verdade estou pensando em como vou te tirar dessa.

_Meu coração acelerou de uma hora para a outra quando ele pegou minha mão e começou a analisá-la._

_Afinal por que diabos ele estava fazendo isso eu não sei, mas parecia interessado e concentrado. Parecia gostar..._

- Sabe se defender Srta. Kagome?

_Olhei-o assustada, eu sabia o que ele queria dizer, ele queria saber se eu sabia lutar! Sorri, era a única coisa que eu realmente sabia fazer._

_Mas..._

- Em que sentido? Lutar?

- Sim.

- Não.

_Menti. Pareci-me bastante convincente, afinal isso poderia me causar dor de cabeça mais tarde._

- Tem... Certeza?

_Mal consegui prever meu movimento. Quando percebi Inuyasha já estava no chão, arregalei os olhos e levei há mão a boca, isso não podia ter acontecido!_

_Afinal agora ele sabia que eu havia mentido!_

_Burra, burra, burra!_

_Calmamente ele se levantou; um pouco constrangido me pareceu. Seu olhar não era de surpresa e sim de satisfação, o que ele estaria tramando me olhando daquele jeito tão... Sensual?_

- Kagome, Kagome, Kagome... Não deveria mentir pra mim... Agora terá que pagar o preço.

_Ele se aproximou de mim novamente me olhando estranho, porem uma mulher sabe reconhecer o olhar de um homem e agora eu senti dentro da minha alma que ele queria algo mais que me defender..._

_Dei passos para trás quando ele chegou perto de mais, distancia de 4 passos de mim. Olhei-o novamente; aquele olhar estava me deixando nervosa, desviei meus olhos para o canto da cela e em seguida senti as barras colidirem contra minhas costas. Assustada, olhei novamente para o homem que parecia serio e convicto em seu trabalho e ele em passos lentos e pequenos, aproximavam-se cada vez mais de mim._

- Senhor..., Inuyasha... O que - o que pretende...?

_Eu estava gaguejando ou algo assim!_

_Eu estava... Fraquejando. _

_Minha consciência sabia que aquilo que ele estava fazendo era errando, eu também sabia, meu corpo agia de acordo como eu mandava, mas ele. Ele parecia estar possuído, aquele olhar papava-me os olhos e corpo e conseguia tocar na minha alma. Estremeci quando a 2 passos de distancia o sorriso desabou do rosto dele e passou a ficar serio e frio como aço, mas o olhar..., ele ainda penetrava com tudo dentro dos meus olhos, aquilo me trazia... Medo, mas tranqüilidade, frio, mas calor, raiva, mas felicidade. Estava tudo misturado..., cheguei à conclusão de que eu estava confusa._

- Srta. Kagome... Você me jogou no chão e amassou meu terno Italiano... Isso foi um erro; ainda por cima mentiu para mim. Deveria confiar sabia?

- Mas eu não menti! – _ri nervosa, ele se aproximava ainda mais. Eu queria escorregar na parede e bater nele, mas agora..., meu corpo estava petrificado, aquele olhar aqueles olhos..., estavam me... Hipnotizando._ – Eu sei pouca coisa, quase nada – _Eu estava batendo na mesma tecla novamente; menti novamente, se ele tentasse me bater eu não poderia reagir teria que ser convincente._

- Não esta..., mentindo?... Esta?

_Por que ele estava me perguntando isso? Por que ele estava me perguntando isso!_

_Senti a secura na minha garganta e o zumbido no meu ouvido, ouvi o barulho irritante da guarda batendo as unhas na mesa de madeira lá em baixo, ouvi os ponteiros do relógio, vi uma mosca passando... Mas tudo isso, não mudava minha situação._

- É claro que não! Por que acha que estou mentindo...?

- Tem certeza?

_Ele estava a 10 cm do meu corpo que não me obedecia como antes, eu lutava contra minha vontade, mas era impossível._

- Absoluta.

- Ahhh... Que bom.

_Ele estava arrastando o pé, se desse mais um passo colaria nossos corpos, eu tinha certeza, já podia sentir o hálito dele, o que me apavorava mais ainda, ele era tão delicioso de se sentir, a boca se mexia em plena e perfeita sincronia com o barulho das unhas da guarda ou os ponteiros do relógio ou com minha respiração de desespero._

_Os olhos pedindo para que eu avançasse a boca implorando por carinho, O MEU corpo não resistindo à tentação, eu estava perdendo o controle e isso não poderia acontecer._

- O que você quer?

_Minha voz saiu fina, o wisck havia acabado e meu cigarro deveria estar no bolso dele, tudo estava ruim de mais para ser verdade._

_**- Você sabe o que eu quero.**_

_Nossos corpos se colaram e santo Kami uma onda de calor subiu pelos meus seios e invadiu meu pescoço, minha respiração parou assim como meu coração, eu tentei manter o controle lutava contra minha própria vontade por Kami era meu verso³ que estava em ação?_

_Senti naquele momento que..., pensar sobre o assunto ou segurar meus instintos não ia adiantar em nada._

- Ah que se foda.

_Puxei com força a gravata vinho do meu advogado e colei os lábios que clamavam por aquele beijo, meu pescoço ardeu em chamas e minha cintura sorriu quando sentiu a mão dele enlaçá-la eu não podia acreditar que havia feito isso._



- Então é só isso? É assim que ganharemos o caso?

_Na sala: eu e Sesshoumaru, meu advogado. Fora dela: um corredor vazio._

_Levantei o olhar para encontrar os olhos dele me fitando, estremeci; pela primeira vez no dia me senti pouco a vontade._

- O que foi?

- Só estou te analisando... É pecado?

- Não, mas posso saber por quê?

- Claro, afinal é você quem esta sendo analisada... Só estou vendo se você mudou alguma coisa nesses 4 meses em que esta aqui, estou reparando em cada detalhe velho ou novo cada brilho cada cicatriz, mas... Você continua uma perola... Como sempre foi.

- OO"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_POR FAVOR ME DIGAM QUE ISSO NÃO ESTA ACONTECENDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_Meus joelhos não agüentaram e eu fui direto pro chão. Abaixei a cabeça e os cabelos a pouco cortados me caíram no rosto. Ele não fez questão de me ajudar, pelo menos eu não percebi nada, já que minha visão esta completamente preta, tenho certeza que minha cara esta vermelha x.x que droga por que ele tinha que falar aquilo? E afinal, POR QUE DIABOS ELE DEU PARA ME ELOGIAR AGORA!_

_Que perola mané perola o queee! Ele ta falando isso por que quer alguma coisa de mim e eu vou descobrir... (petit pelle com cara de pervertida: o próximo fala-pensamento, é a continuação, estão ficara descobrir agora. Entenderam? Não? Que bom)._

- O..., que?

_Agora..._

_Ele me tocou... Ele me tocou... Ele me tocou... ELE ME TOCOU. E AINDA POR CIMA ME TOCOU O ROSTO, O MEU ROSTO QUE EU QUERO EVITAR MOSTRAR._

_ELE QUER LEVANTÁ-LO! KAMI-SAMA EU JURO QUE DOOU MINHA ALMA AO SENHOR SE MA TIRAR DESSSAAAA!_

_Acho que... A Kitsune não funciona em horário nobre._

_Acho que..., levada pelo calor que me invadiu eu deixei que ele me tocasse e levantasse meu rosto, e também deixei... Que ele tomasse completamente minha boca, que me enlaçasse a cintura, e eu me rendi completamente aquele calor que parecia me fazer bem._

_Senti que estava sendo pegada no colo e supus que fosse para me levantar sem deixar minha boca, senti algo gélido me invadir as costas e quando dei por mim senti seu corpo em cima do meu. _

_A mesa de metal grande e grossa suportava nosso peso com tranqüilidade._

_Eu estava tão excitada quanto ele, e por Kami aquele corpo sempre me trousse calafrios ate quando me cumprimentava._

_Puxei mas sua gravata cinza para perto de mim e senti a mão daquele homem me invadir a cintura mais uma vez, a outra que agora estava em minha coxa, brincava com minha cinta-liga vermelha._

_Ajudei a tirar o terno e quando voltei a mim só estava com minhas roupas intimas e minha liga e ele apenas com a cueca e com as meias. O cabelo comprido escondia meu busto e nossos rostos, e meu cabelo derramava-se pela mesa de metal gelado que estava quase queimando de tanto calor que nossos corpos pareciam emanar._

_Por Kami, eu estava louca?_

_Talvez, mas se houvesse remédio para tal loucura pode ter a certeza de que eu não o tomaria._

_Abri os olhos em pleno desespero, aquilo não podia acontecer!_

- Espera!

_Eu falei, mais para um grito surdo, ele parou de súbito parecendo voltar a si assim como eu. Só que a reação dele não foi exatamente..._

- Por que esperar?

_... Como eu esperava._

_Voltou-me a beijar a boca, eu me envolvi novamente, o que eu escrevo aqui agora é o mais puro pensamento, eu pensava em como, envolve-lo por completo... Como não me envolver... Como me tirar de mais um enrascada._

- Sesshoumaru espera...! Por favor...!

_**Eu parei de beijá-la e encarei seus olhos, aquilo me enfurecia, o marido estava morto não é? Então por que não me queria!**_

_**Aquele corpo miúdo e quente junto ao meu, ele parecia trazer-me tranqüilidade, os olhos que mesmo sem esperança com um brilho que podia segar qualquer um.**_

_**Eu admiro aquilo há tanto tempo... Há tanto tempo.**_

_**Haviam apenas duas opções, sair dali, ou me envolver completamente.**_

_**Eu estava indeciso sobre o que fazer!**_

_**Pela primeira vez em minha vida estava confuso com relação a uma mulher.**_

_**Fechei os olhos tentando assimilar as informações.**_

_**Aquilo estava errado eu sabia disso! Eu sabia!**_

_**Eu estava usando-a ou coisa parecida.**_

_**Separei-me rapidamente e fui, em direção à porta.**_

_**Poderia ser um covarde, mas um covarde consciente.**_

_**Ouvi sua voz chamar meu nome, não dei ouvidos, abri a porta e sai deixando apenas ela na sala a prova de balas.**_



_Olhei exasperada, para os olhos daquele homem que consequentemente me provocava intensos arrepios pelo corpo a cada toque._

_Olhei-o como nunca antes e por fim escutei sua respiração ficar mais alta;_

_Beijou-me novamente, beijou-me, mas intensamente do que do beijo anterior._

_A língua daquele hanyou me explorava interiormente, como um fuinha cavando sua toca, me fazendo ficar cada vês mais louca._

_Senti o calor se esvaziar-se de minha boca e logo senti sua respiração ofegante perto de minha orelha._

_- Sinto seu cheiro Kagome, sei o que esta acontecendo entre as suas pernas. Não... Não se assuste... Saiba que estou do mesmo jeito._

_A indignação me condenou e me jogou pedras, meu rosto passou de branco para vermelho e depois para vermelho sangue._

_Eu estava constrangida, mas não poderia negar a verdade e fiquei feliz em saber que ele sentia-se excitado... Assim como eu._

_Eu sinceramente não sei que tipo de criatura ele era. Mas era a criatura mais linda que eu já havia visto em toda a minha vida._

_Orelhas caninas no topo da cabeça felpudas e fofas, cabelos negros e olhos dourados, ele poderia ser um tipo de transmutação ou algo assim... ele poderia ser um meio-youkai, era difícil de se achar um hanyou apenas youkais completos e olhe lá._

_Vi que suas pequenas e kawaiis orelhas se mexiam freneticamente._

_Um desejo enorme de tocá-las me invadiu e eu não exitei em tocá-las._

_Não, não mesmo._

_**Suas finas mãos me tocaram as orelhas e um desejo enorme de continuar a beijar-lhe a boca me invadiu, enlacei sua cintura e beijei Kagome, minha cliente com mais profundidade, intensidade.**_

_**Aqueles toques estavam me deixando louco.**_

_Ouvi um gemido entre um beijo e outro, Inuyasha me apertou mais contra seu corpo e eu pude sentir a razão do gemido. Santo Kami ele precisava de um banho de água fria!_

_Aprofundei a massagem e continuei a acariciar suas orelhas. Mais um gemido abafado por um beijo cheio de luxuria._

_**Deslizei a mão ate as coxas de Kagome estranhamente agindo por instinto mas um instinto anormal, um instinto sentimento.**_

_**Brinquei um pouco com a sinta liga que ela usava naquele dia, e logo subi para sua virilha, nossas bocas continuavam coladas, e um gemido dela foi abafado, o odor que exalávamos me invadia as narinas e me enlouquecia cada vez mais.**_

_**Subi os dedos mais um pouco e ousei massagear seu ponto intimo, parou de beijar-me para jogar o pescoço para trás em sinal de puro prazer.**_

_**A calcinha de algodão fino estava molhada e mesmo por cima podia sentia a quentura.**_

_Ele esta me enlouquecendo; as barras davam apoio as minhas costas, eu era a única no andar de cima, todas estavam no campo, e como não poderia ficar lá para conversar subi para planejar uma estratégia boa o bastante para me salvar da forca._

_A mão daquele homem era extremamente hábil e quente me deixando completamente fora de controle. Desci uma das mãos ate sua cintura e ousei descer mais um pouco, a calça larga me permitiu passagem sem permissão._

_A cueca era fina e um tipo estranho como, apertada e colada no corpo do advogado parei a mão no lugar que estava procurando e comecei a massageá-lo tranqüilamente._

_**Ela me tocou o membro deixando e não se assustando com o estado que ele se encontrava; abri os olhos parando de beijá-la, mas estranhamente ela mantinha-os fechados.**_

_**Um ponto mais fraco me foi tocado e eu gemi mais auto do que esperava, vi o sorriso estampar-se em sua face, e como recompensa, aumentei o ritmo em minha massagem o que a fez abrir a boca.**_

_**Tentei beijá-la novamente aquilo parecia alguma forma de oxigênio que me tomava cada vez mais, eu não conseguia parar de beijar aqueles lábios carnudos.**_

_**- ...Eu gosto... De você Kagome.**_

_Aquilo que ouvi me pareceu reconfortante, eu pareci gostar, eu pereci..., corresponder, estava ali a uma semana o conhecia a uma semana e já sentia algo um pouco mais forte que minha consciência me dominar._

_Abri os olhos e encarei seu rosto._

_... EU..._

_... SIMPLESMENTE..._

_... SORRI...!_

_- Eu também Inuyasha..._

_**Meu coração acelerou como se tivesse levado um choque, ela correspondia ao pouco que eu sentia, e isso me reconfortava.**_

**_Me deixava feliz..., mas o que me deixava intrigado era que... eu não sabia por que...!_**

_**Ouvi passos de sapatos de salto próximos a cela em que estávamos.**_

_**Imediatamente me afastei.**_

- Perdão... Mas temos companhia e eu preciso ir.

_Deu um beijo pequeno em minha boca e saiu pela porta agora aberta._

_MAS AFINAL._

_O QUE DIABOA HAVIA ACONTECIDO ALI._

_Um pouco depois que ele saiu Mama apareceu e me olhou com uma cara devassa._

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Pareci que ouvi um gemido... Masculino? o.õ

_Meu corpo gelou a desculpa mais esfarrapada seria o suficiente._

- Não Mama, eu só bocejei...

_Nossa, em todos os meus anos de casada nunca dei uma desculpa tão esfarrapada quanto essa._

- Hunnn... Sei... Vamos, preciso de uma parceira no baralho.

- Claro, mas só se você me arrumar um forte wisky. n.n

- ¬¬ Chantagista..., se não fosse tão boa em truco não ganharia essa.

- Eu sei... É por isso que peço

- Vamos Kagome...

¬¬

_Essa foi por pouco, minha nossa._

_A ansiedade para bolar uma nova estratégia com Inuyasha não me deixaria dormir essa noite xD _

_Hsuhsuhsuhsushuhaushuahsuhas eu sei que posso ser devassa, matei meu marido e as duas filhas de uma puta das prostitutas dele e ainda dou em cima do meu advogado._

_Mas a culpa não foi minha afinal_

_Ele que começou._

- Kagome! Kagome! Você esta ai? OO

_Para falar a verdade meu cérebro esta congestionado, se quiser voltar mais tarde eu agradeceria. _

_Hoje eu jogaria mas com certeza, no jogo particular em que eu havia me metido ganhas as apostas era obrigatório!_

_Era ganhar ou ganhar. As únicas escolhas._

_A noite seria longa e eu sabia disso._

-0-

**Oi pessoas!**

**E ai? Estão gostando?**

**Espero que sim.**

**Bem, só um aviso:**

**Eu quero de coração me desculpar com as pessoas bondosas que me mandaram reviews e eu tive a indelicadeza de não responder, mas gente, me desculpem viu é que ta uma correria minha vida que vocês não imaginam x.x**

**Eu já tenho ate o 4 capitulo meio que escrito no PC e mais 3 fic completas aqui, mas eu não abandei 10 noites não viu só vou demorar para postar, então por agora eu vou responder para o e-mail viu?**

**Me perdoem.**

**Mas quando vocês mandarem reviews eu só terei tempo de responder pelo e-mail mas lá pelo 5 cap já vou poder escrever as respostas aqui, e talvez pro e-mail também.**

**Me desculpem mesmo por isso OK?**

**Adoro vocês e onegai...**

**REVIEWS**

**Adoro vocês t.t**

**Próximo capitulo:**

E O DIABO.

Veja o lado sombrio, pervertido, engraçado e baixaria desses loucos advogados e assassinas pervertidas!

Não perca no próximo capitulo

Ayame e seus pensamentos obscenos para com Kouga.

E o lado mal de Rin ataca Sesshoumaru prendendo-o em correntes chamadas amor.

**BEIJOSSSS**


	3. E o diabo nossos pontos de vista!

**Ola pessoas.**

**Perdoem-me o atraso, é que, eu fiz UM MONTE de capitulo ¬¬ mas, não tinha pc por causa da mudança u.ú enton non deu pra atualizar /**

**Sorry!! Prometo, que, se tiver review ¬¬ eu atualizo em 2 semanas... O que acham?**

**Bem agora... No ultimo capitulo.**

_**- ...Eu gosto... De você Kagome.**_

_**- Eu também Inuyasha...**_

**- Perdão... Mas temos companhia e eu preciso ir.**

**Bem pessoas \o/ ate lá em baixo.**

**Anjo A**

**Demônio D**

**Kagome -**

**Os restantes também serão assim ¬¬**

**3 capitulo; E o diabo – Nossos pontos de vista.**

**Como previsto Kagome não conseguiu dormir como esperava, o julgamento seria daqui 8 semanas e tudo parecia estar certo afinal, já tinha um plano não?**

**- **_Oito semanas... – Ela suspirou cansada._

**Nada estava dando certo afinal, agora seu advogado aparecia raramente e quando o fazia era muito mais fro e seco do que de costume.**

_**Finalmente era inverno não é?**_

_- "Isso Kagome, use-o para satisfazê-la!"._

**Uma voz surgiu em seu interior ecoando dentro de si; sua voz, mas não sua, era devassa e atrevida, também sombria.**

_- "Não Kagome! Para que você se entregue a ele, e ele a você, precisa existir amor!"._

**Kagome levantou da cama; estava louca?**

**A primeira voz, era devassa e a segunda era tão angelical, mas mesmo assim, sua voz!**

_- Do que eu estou falando...? _

**Um meio sorriso se formou e ela balançou a cabeça negativamentede olhos fechados, vozes em sua cabeça?**

**Ela estava dormindo?**

_- "Estamos falando de 'nós, você, e Inuyasha' idiota!!"._

_- "Ai diabo não seja tão estúpida com ela. Não esta vendo? Ela esta apavorada!"_

**... Sim ela estava apavorada, muito e excessivamente apavorada, principalmente quando dois seres surgiram nos dois lados de seus ombros, replicas miniatura dela mesma.**

- Oi! Eu sou o anjo, prazer. ( )

- E ai ¬¬ Demônio prazer...

**A presa estava desesperada, logo se pos a gritar, e logo a guarda apareceu, arrastando a arma nas grades da cela.**

**- O que esta acontecendo Kagome?**

**A guarda gritou alterada. Kagome chegou perto da grade, pálida e suando.**

- Você esta vendo?

**Ela apontou para o ombro esquerdo, o lado demoníaco.**

- Ver o que Kagome? – A oficial começava a se irritar.

Diabo: Ai-ai viu ¬¬""""

Anjo: Desculpe-nos Kagome, mas nós somos frutos da sua mente, apenas você pode nos ver.

**Ploft...**

**Ela havia caído no chão..., em choque talvez.**

**A guarda saiu, olhando-a de uma forma estranha.**

**Kagome levantou e correu para a cama, jogando-se em cima do colchão remendado, pedindo para que aquilo fosse um pesadelo.**

**O que estava acontecendo ali ela não sabia, mas sabia, e sabia bem que não era normal..., pelo menos não pra ela ¬¬.**

- Tudo bem... Quem são exatamente vocês?

**_A_**: Ei demônio, não a assuste. Vamos nos apresentar... "Normalmente".

**_D_**: AH claro, como quiser anja...

**_A_**: Bem Kagome, nós, eu e ela surgimos quando você esta confusa e não consegue ordenar seus pensamentos, sozinha por isso não os ordena corretamente, então você 'automaticamente' nos manda para ajudá-la.

**D:** É sabe você esta confusa por que quase transa com seu ADVOGADO em uma cela, de uma CADEIA... Já vi mulher burra mas igual a você nunca, meu Deus do céu.

- Tem certeza que estão aqui pra me ajudar?¬¬

**_A_:** Eu disse que ela se assustaria u.u

Você deveria ter sido mais educada.

**_D:_** Da licença? Eu só falei a verdade...

- Ahhh!! Não estão ajudando! Fiquem caladas!

**_A:_** Desculpe Kagome.

**_D:_** Feh! Não vou pedir desculpas.

- O.O nossa... Agora você ficou parecido com o-

**O ser do mal ao seu lado a cortou rapidamente roubando as palavras de sua boca.**

**_D_**: Inuyasha? Hehehehe

- ¬¬""""

**_D_:** Paaara de fazer essa cara mulher. Estamos aqui para te dar conselhos!

- Ate quim fim falou algo que preste ¬¬

**_A_**: Oooooolha! Ela já se acostumou com a gente!!!

- ...¬¬ meu deus... Eu estou dormindo?

**_D:_** Bem, se depender da sua cara esta quase babando...!

**Kagome não respondeu, apenas deu um tapa em seu ombro, fazendo a criatura do mal sumir.**

**_A:_** Kagome, acho que deveria pensar mais um pouco. Refletir sobre o que você pensa e..., e Falar com ele.

**Nesse instante Mama passou abrindo as portas para o almoço e atraz dela, Inuyasha com uma expressão seria, e frieza inigualável nos olhos.**

**Entrou na sela e Mama a fechou em seguida mostrando o sinal positivo em sua direção.**

- Ola...

- Oi...

- O que esta acontecendo?

**Perguntou. A voz fina, o encarava.**

- Eu sou seu advogado, nada mais que isso, estou aqui para te soltar e nada mais. Não há por que termos uma relação sem ser a profissional, isso ira prejudicar o processo, nós já temos um plano armado, não preciso aparecer todos os dias.

**Ela se calou enquanto ele respirava fundo.**

- E alem do mais... Eu vou viajar... Ficarei sete semanas em Londres.

- O que? – Ela estava abismada, não era ele que falava de profissionalismo? E agora iria viajar? – Você não pode! O julgamento será em 8 semanas!

- Não tem problema _Sra. Kagome_ e volto cinco dias antes.

_- O que esta acontecendo? Voce começou toda essa historia; do mesmo jeito que eu VOCÊ se envolveu EU me envolvi. EU NÃO TENHO CULPA! POR QUE DIABOS ESTA ME EVITANDO!?_

**_D: _**Eu. Chamou?

- Não! Fique quieta ai. Não estou falando com você!

- ? Kagome? ¬¬ Com quem esta falando? #gota#

**_A: _**Kagome não fale de nós!!!

- Eu não vou falar...! Não estou falando com ninguém e isso também não é da sua conta! Responda a minha pergunta!

- Eu não estou te evitando! Só estou pensando melhor! Não quero te machucar. Nem me machucar! Eu não posso ter um caso com uma mulher que matou 3 pessoas!!!!

**Ela abaixou a cabeça. Céus como precisava daquele orgulho agora. As mãos agora fechadas, punhos pressionados.**

- 'Timo... Eu... Eu me viro sozinha. ... Eu... Te odeio... IDIOTA!!!

**Ela ouviu passos, o silencio na prisão ecoou por todos os lados, fazendo um zumbido irritante.**

**Levantou a cabeça, afinal ele já havia ido embora, e ela não queria que ele a visse chorar afinal, aquilo pra ele era demonstração de fraqueza.**

**Os olhos pressionados.**

**Abriu-os vagarosamente e quando percebeu... –**

- O que...

_"Ele estava muito mais perto de você"._

**Levou a mão ao seu queixo e logo beijou seus lábios, não aprofundando o osculo apenas juntaram as bocas, um abraço almejado de lábios.**

**Passou a beijar seu pescoço e o mordeu, arrancando um gemido de dor de Kagome, mas essa, nada fez para impedir, apenas fechou os olhos.**

**Ótimo... Havia virado uma masoquista ¬¬**

**Inuyasha cravou os dentes da pele da garota lhe arrancando sangue e uma mancha roxa e dolorida foi formada; o liquido vermelho ainda escorria poucamente.**

**Levou os lábios ao ouvido de Kagome e sussurrou;**

**_- Se a mancha sumir em cinqüenta e um dias... Nós dois não temos um destino juntos... Mas se ela permanecer... Temos alguma chance._**

**Ele se virou e foi embora, enquanto Kagome deitou na cama de colchão remendado, e sorriu cochilando em seguida, a mancha sangrenta ainda permanecia ali.**

_**Dois dias depois...**_

**Ela estava estranha, comendo no refeitório de Redford, olhava para todos os lados seus olhos não paravam quietos.**

**Calada, agia como um cão, a mão esquerda segurando forte a colher e a outra ela mantinha em cima da mesa arranhando o metal com as unhas freneticamente.**

**Existia outra mulher, que sempre a provocava. Essa possuía cabelos longos na altura da cintura negros, olhos castanhos escurecidos e pálpebras sensuais. Tão pura e mesquinha ao mesmo tempo... Ela havia matado o marido, e a irmã Kieri. Por que?**

**Pegou, em seu quarto o marido fazendo uma posição conhecida por vedetes... A 67. Ele e a irmã possuíam-se loucamente e ela fez a única coisa que lhe veio à cabeça...**

**Deu oito tiros em cada um.**

**Presa desde 57.**

**Ela parecia querer provocar a presa mais que o normal hoje.**

- Kagome. O que você tem? Por algum acaso esta pensando em Deus? Háháhá devia viu, vai morrer e vai morrer sem seu advogado ridículo pra te proteger.

- ... Cala essa sua maldita boca Kikyou. Nossa Senhora!

**Sango já estava cheia de tudo aqui, fazia duas horas que ela falava e falava a mesma coisa! Kagome estava quieta e não reagia a nenhuma ofensa.**

- Ui! Que medo! Cala a tua boca vadia. E Kagome... Já abriu as pernas pro Inuyasha?

**_D: _**Kagome, ela te chamou de vadia! Eu revidava.

- Tem razão – **a voz esganiçada, não era sua voz...** – é isso que vou fazer.

**A mulher pegou o prato de comida, e derramou todo o conteúdo do prato da mesa, a outra estava em pé a 10 metros de detenta.**

**Kagome arremessou o prato contra a testa da mulher que caiu com um corte profundo na cabeça, desmaiada.**

**Logo guardas vieram e enjetaram tranqüilizantes na mulher. **

Fala de Kagome

**Minha cabeça latejava e rodava, eu podia ver as outras olhando para mim, nem um pouco surpresas.**

**Não conseguia manter meus olhos abertos.**

- 51 dias na solitária Kagome...!

**Foi a ultima coisa que eu consegui ouvir.**

**Abri os olhos, mas a minha volto, escuridão.**

**Olhei para a fenda minúscula, parecia ser uma porta...**

**Levantei.**

**Cai.**

**Tudo rodava e minhas pernas não agüentava meu peso.**

**Engatinhei ate lá e tateei..., constatando ser uma porta... Cheguei a conclusão de que aqui era uma...**

**- SOLITARIA!**

**Minha voz saiu mais alta que eu esperava.**

**Voltei rapidamente para o lugar de onde eu estava.**

**Por que eu estava ali?**

**Por que infernos eu estava ali?!?!?!?!**

_**D: Por que voce acertou um prato na cabeça daquela vadia! u.u**_

**Ahhhhhhh... Lembrei... Eu joguei um prato na testa da Kikyou... Nossa... Então estar aqui valia a pena... Tomara que ela tenha morrido e..., espera ai!**

**- O que voce estava fazendo aqui ¬¬?**

**D: Ah..., só vim me despedir.**

**Seus pensamentos não estão mais confusos ¬¬ nós descobrimos que sua burrice não é temporária... É provisória ¬¬ não vale a pena gastar energia com voce...**

**#GOTA#GOTA#GOTA#GOTA#GOTA#GOTA#GOTA#GOTA#GOTA#GOTA#GOTA#GOTA#GOTA#GOTA#GOTA#GOTA#GOTA#GOTA#GOTA#**

**- Eu não vou falar nada...**

**- #gota# Adeus Kagome **

**- O.O"""""" Tchau...**

**Céus... Será que eu ainda estou dormindo?**

**Eu não acredito que me despedi de alucinações da minha cabeça ¬¬**

**Mas... De qualquer forma... Aquilo me deixava nervosa, essa escuridão... Esse barulho de goteira...**

_**10 dias depois...**_

Faltando 39 dias...

**Meus olhos já estavam marejados quanto tempo eu teria que ficar aqui?**

**Por que diabos eu ainda estava ali!!!**

**Eu estava com fome, o que me davam era pouco, estava com sede e estava nua, com frio!**

**Ela estava ali, bem perto da luz, perto de onde ela iluminava.**

**Abriu vagarosamente os olhos quando sentiu algo que mais pareciam patas rastejarem por sua cintura. Olhou e por sorte a luz iluminava o pequeno local.**

**Uma aranha... Negra... Negra aranha...**

_**- Oi pequena...!**_

**Ela disse, entortando a cabeça como um cão que nada entende.**

**Ela era delicada como uma magnólia...**

_**- O que faz aqui? SAIA!!!**_

**Agressiva e arisca, como um cravo.**

_( N/A: Sorry galera, mas, quem leu "o mago das magnólias" e entendeu vai entender o.o entendeu? xD É ótima a fic .. de um capitulo, mas muito loca, eu adoreeeei! Recomendo.bjs \o/ )._

**Mas a aranha não a obedeceu e continuou ali, fazendo companhia a ela.**

**Kagome fitou a aranha intensamente como se sentisse que ela a encarava também.**

**Sorriu ligeiramente...**

**Deitou o corpo nu no cimento áspero e por fim, depois de um tempo ela adormeceu. E assim pareceu fazer também a aranha.**

_**10 dias depois...**_

**...(onomatopéia de goteira ¬¬ )...**

**Há 20 dias as gotas caem... A 20 dias a goteira é incessante...**

**A 20 dias ela simplesmente não achava a fonte de sua loucura.**

**Ping... Ping... Ping... ( onomatopéia de gotas caindo – goteira ).**

**Onde as gotas estavam...?**

**De onde elas vinham...?**

**A pouca claridade faziam-na delirar, a abertura pequena na porta... Ela não parava de fita-la.**

**Ela estava enojada de tudo...!**

**Aquele cheiro insuportável de urina e fezes fazia-na vomitar. O cheiro do vomito misturado com o cheiro da urina e das fezes faziam com que o efeito fosse pior.**

**Tudo começou a rodar e sua mente apagou.**

**A detenta havia desmaiado.**

_**10 dias depois...**_

_Faltando 10 dias..._

Colocou uma xícara de café em cima da mesa e logo dirigiu os olhos para o jornal. Suspirou cansadamente.

Céus... Estava naquele hotel a três semanas...

Estava cansado.

- Ele é um homem nervoso.

- Sim, mas é um prisioneiro.

- É o que ele quer mais é sair de Mitya.

- Ele quer sair de lá... Isso eu já sei... Quero saber como ele vai sair de lá.

- Sua mulher dele é uma general, divorciada. Eu não sei onde ela esta.

- ... Ela não ganha tanto para isso.

- É isso que você acha Senhor Inuyasha?

Ele balançou a cabeça positivamente. Particularmente sério.

- Sim. É isso.

- Então esta certo! – O homem a sua frente levantou-se e deixando Inuyasha olhando para o nada saiu do aparentemente caro, café.

A porta se abriu e por ela passaram, Miroku, Sesshoumaru, e Kouga.

Sim hoje eles teriam uma conversa com cada uma de sua clientes.

Elas logo se encararam e fitaram seus devidos advogados.

- Boa tarde... – Miroku cumprimentou falando pelos outros dois, que apelas fizeram uma pequena reverencia com a cabeça.

- Boa tarde... – Puderam também perceber o desanimo de todas as três mulheres presentes.

- Vamos começar? – Indagou Kouga, olhando diretamente para os orbes de Ayame.

- Temos escolha? – Disse Rin, mordendo o Lábio quando encarou Sesshoumaru.

- Não – Devolveu Miroku, olhando muito mais do que maliciosamente para Mama, que o encarou mordendo o Lábio assustada.

- Então ta – Disse Sango – Vamos começar...! – Completou Ayame.

Sentaram-se na mesa do refeitório.

Cada mesa continha duas pessoas.

A primeira ficou em um lugar mais afastado. Sesshoumaru e Rin.

A Outra no meio. Kouga e Ayame.

E a ultima, ultima mesa de todo o refeitório. E no canto mais escuro. Sango e Miroku.

(_Cansei de chorar, feridas que não se fecham não se curam- _

_E essa abstinência uma hora vai passar)_

_(Pitty – Na sua estante)_

- Hora vamos... Sem birra Ayame...

- Mas Kouga... Eu não posso fazer isso!

- Tudo bem. Faremos assim... Você chora um pouco e depois diz que apanha de seu marido tudo bem?

- ... Mas é a verdade não? – Ela abaixou a cabeça levemente, fechando os olhos. Eles ardiam.

- Isso a livrara daqui Ayame... Tente colocar muito drama na voz certo?

Sentiu sua mão esquentar e levantou os olhos, encarando a mão do advogado sobre a sua, em cima da mesa de metal prateado.

Sim era frio...

Mas talvez aquele calor a aquecesse mais do que ela podia controlar.

- O que esta fazendo... – Sussurrou, como se aquilo fosse um pecado... E talvez fosse mas ele não se importava.

- É proibido...?

- Claro que sim! – Ela dizia e protestava, mas não pensava em tirar sua própria mão dali.

- Então... Quero que diga que não sente nenhum tipo de sentimento ou atração por mim...

- Eu...

- Você...? – Talvez fosse apenas sua impressão, mas os olhos de seu advogado secavam sua boca.

(Nós estamos contando as estrelas, estamos contando as estrelas  
Nós não estamos muito longe, não estamos muito longe

E é você e eu em céu aberto  
É verdade ou ousadia, a gente não se importa)

- Eu estaria mentindo...

Kouga talvez concordasse com a o fato de aquilo ser proibido mas apesar de tudo. Resistir ao encanto daquela linda e perigosa mulher estava fora de seus conceitos.

Enlaçou com uma das mãos a nuca de Ayame e trouxe seu corpo por sobre a mesa e captou-lhe os lábios latinos ardentemente.

Ayame sem que pudesse perceber enlaçou a mão antes colocada sobre a sua em cima da mesa, e levantou-se silenciosamente, correspondendo ao osculo.

Talvez fosse mesmo proibido...

Mas ambos concordavam que cada uma das bocas eram convidativas e a idéia de ser escondido deixava tudo muito mais excitante.

- É errado! – Separou-se do advogado levando rapidamente a mão à boca e sentando novamente.

- Talvez... Mas... O errado depois que sair daqui vai se tornar certo...

Ela arregalou os olhos. O que ele queria dizer com aquilo afinal? Depois que saísse dali...

_- Don't cry my star Ohhh... Don't cry please…_

_(não chore minha estrela. Não chore, por favor)._

Desafinava o verso de uma velha canção. Fechou vagarosamente os olhos e por puro delírio levou o dedão à boca sugando-o. Permaneceu daquela maneira por aproximadamente 15 minutos, ate que abriram a porta, a imensa luz que surgiu quase a cegou.

- Vamos Kagome. Hora do seu banho...!

Ela tentou se levantar mas estava anêmica, e não conseguiu agüentar os próprios joelhos. As duas guardas pegaram seus braços e a arrastaram para fora, ate o chuveiro. Colocaram Kagome em uma câmara de cor branca, deitada.

Ela realmente achava que estava a salvo?

Jatos fortes de água começaram a sair de todos os lugares, ferindo o corpo da assassina.

_Tudo tem seu preço, querida Kagome..._

_Tudo o que você faz... Sempre haverá um impacto futuro..._

_Você teve seu impacto..._

A água congelava cada fibra de seu corpo, o frio que sentia fazia com que sua mandíbula doesse, e sem que ela pudesse evitar seu corpo de se contorcer.

_Tudo tem seu preço querida Kagome...!_

- EU ESTOU PAGANDO!

- EU ESTOU PAGANDO!

- EU ESTOU PAGANDO!

Teus gritos ecoaram fazendo um barulho insuportável. Kagome tinha a sensação de que seus tímpanos explodiriam.

O odor e a cor marrom da água escorriam pelo ralo, tudo rodava. Seus olhos passavam a ficar levemente esbranquiçados.

_Você sabe que eu te obcervo... Você sabe que eu estou bem perto de você...**Você sabe!!!**_

Ela abriu novamente os olhos em meio a água, brancos e assustadores, mais parecia um chacal agora.

- Quem é você? – Perguntou em um rosnado assustador.

_**- E você... Quem é?**_

- Não lhe devo nada, responda minha pergunta!

_**- Ohhhh Kagome... Toda a raiva que lhe permite agir... Sou eu que proporciono...**_

A água aos poucos parou...

**_- Olhe para o espelho, mulher fajuta. Sinta medo! Olhe dentro de você... Eu estou ai dentro..._**

E Em uma fração de segundos seus olhos voltaram ao normal e ela suspirou rapidamente, desmaiando.

10dias depois...

Ele passou pelo rosto, cansado talvez. Havia dormido poucas horas, e tais horas foram exaustivas para ele. Tivera um sonho horrível, ele assumira. Sonhara que Kagome estava sofrendo, sonhara que ela estava na solitária, sozinha... Sonhara que Kagome estava aos poucos e vagarosamente...

Morrendo.

Mama estava preocupada, a dez dias ela escutava os Gritos da colega de jogo e amiga de cela; Kagome gritava e gemia a todo momento. Hoje seu advogado viria e hoje ela teria uma seria conversa com ele.

O tempo passou e em fim o moreno chegou, Sango levantou de supetão.

- Miroku!!

- Oi pra você também #suspiro# o.õ

- Tem noticias do Inuyasha?

- Esta em Londres... ¬¬ Por que? ¬¬

- Tem o telefone dele?

- ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ Tenho... Por que? ¬¬

- Quando ele volta?

- ¬¬¬¬¬¬#super-gota# Pode responder minhas perguntas?¬¬¬¬

- u.ú Caso você não tenha percebido, Kagome esta a praticamente um mês na solitária, e a dez dias foi seu primeiro banho! O maximo que alguém pode ficar na solitária é 15 dias! Ela vai ficar louca!

Miroku se aproximou da cliente e a encarou divertido porem serio, um misto de divertimento e preocupação.

- ... Esta pretendendo ligar pra ele?

- Sim. Eu pretendo.

- Como? O.õ

Ele andou mais dois passos e ficou a sua frente, obcervando a expressão antes angelical tornar-se assassina.

- Eu ainda tenho direito a uma ligação?

O modo sombrio como ela falou o assustou.

- Cla-claro!

Ele estava tomando seu café, quando timidamente um garçom chegou e apontou na direção das cabines telefônicas.

- Senhor, um telefonema, cabine 6.

Ele se levantou e foi ate a cabine indicada, onde o telefone pendia no ar.

- Sim?

- _Inuyasha!!! Que bom que te encontrei, tenho pouco tempo, por isso falarei Rápido. É sobre Kagome._

- O que tem ela? – Ele gelou, recuperando o fôlego em seguida.

O telefone ficou mudo.

- Inferno! Fale de uma vez Sango!

_- Ela esta na solitária a 35 dias..._

Por puro choque ele deixou o telefone escorregar de sua mão. Pegando-o rapidamente em seguida.

- O QUE?

_- Ela acertou um prato na cabeça de Kikyou, que desmaiou e teve um corte profundo na testa._

- Por que? – Brandiu novamente.

_-Kikyou não parava de provocá-la! E eu e todas as outras garotas estamos escutando os gritos dela vindos lá de baixo a 10 dias!_

- Mas isso não esta certo! O Maximo que uma pessoa pode ficar em um lugar como esse são –

-_ Quinze dias! - _Ela o cortou – _Eu sei... Por isso te liguei. Acho que se você demorar muito... Ela não poderá fugir de uma 'execução' Inuyasha... (n/a:**morte morrida ta povo xD)**_

O telefone foi posto brusca e rapidamente no gancho enquanto o advogado corria para a recepção.

- Feche minha conta. Reserve o primeiro três para Chicago, e avise ao senhor Stive que não poderei atende-lo. Faça isso o mais rápido possível por favor! Rápido Rápido caramba! – Disse apressadamente para o balconista que com os olhos esbugalhados confirmou tudo.

E duas horas mais tarde lá estava Inuyasha com um cigarro na boca, uma das mãos no bolso da calça e a outra segurando sua pesada e surrada mala; entrando em um trem caminho a Chicago...

_**3 dias depois...**_

A porta da prisão foi aberta com força e a face deformada e retorcida de ódio de Inuyasha passou por ela, acompanhada do corpo, cujo havia praticamente derrubado a porta.

O olhar assassino amedrontava as guardas.

- Desculpe Senhor Inuyasha, mas sua entrada não foi autorizada.

- Foi por que eu bati no guarda da guarita!

- O que? – ela tirou a arma do suporte – Parado ai!

- Saia da minha frente! – A mulher foi jogada- junto com a arma- na parede, e o tiro não pode ser disparado.

Saiu correndo em direção ao subsolo.

...Essas...

...Goteiras...

On...

...De...

...Onde elas estão...

...Me de...

...Deixam...

...Lou...

Ca...

Um grito ensurdecedor cortou o ar, ecoando, era uma das formas que ela achou para se manter sã... Acordada...

Aquelas Goteiras...

Outro grito, dessa vez mais forte e macabro.

Ele começou a correr quando escutou os gritos de Kagome. Eles lhe causavam arrepios, eram tão angustiantes e tristes, sombrios e macabros. Céus, ela parecia estar sendo torturada!!!

Pegou a chave pendurada em um prego torto e correu ate a porta... Havia ali, uma vasilha de metal furada, o som que a goteira trazia o deixava nervoso. Um arrepio lhe percorreu a espinha ao pensar que ela poderia estar escutando aquilo a muito mais tempo que ele.

Tirou a vasilha dali.

Passou por sua cabeça que aquilo tenha sido colocado ali apenas para piorar o sofrimento das detentas que ali permaneciam. Por um segundo ele pensou que tudo aquilo fosse uma estratégia.

Kagome ouviu passos e temeu que fosse a sua porta a ser aberta, o barulho da goteira estranhamente havia parado.

A porta foi aberta e a claridade novamente a pegou, fazendo com que seus olhos ardessem e ela começasse a chorar.

Quem visse... Nunca falaria que aquela mulher tem sangue frio o bastante para matar 3 pessoas. Sendo que uma delas era seu marido com quem fora casada 7 anos.

Sentiu seu corpo seu carregado e abriu os olhos. O vento batendo contra sua orelha, o corpo sentindo frio.

_- I...Nuy...Asha..._

A voz rouca e fina, quase inexistente, um murmúrio muito baixo, que ele escutou.

- Esta tudo bem agora... Esta tudo bem Kagome...

Ele disse a encarando, o olhar sério e convicto, agora com sentimento. E para sua surpresa, pelo que os olhos e visão turva puderam perceber...

Não era pena, nem dó...

Não era raiva, nem ódio...

Não era tristeza nem magoa...

Era algo muito maior que isso...

Havia paixão e preocupação...

Ela pode decifrar pela primeira vez perfeitamente seu olhar.

- Inuyasha...

- Não fale Kagome... você esta fraca...

- Não eu... T... Te...

- Kagome...!

- ... Eu te amo... Inuyasha...

Sua cabeça caiu no peito do advogado, quando desmaiou, a fraqueza era tamanha.

A face pálida e magra, o corpo frio e levemente sujo.

Ela estava com febre ele podia perceber...

Estava nua e talvez com gripe...

- Infernos...

E durante todo o trajeto, ele imaginou 300 formas de se matar Kaede...

E durante todo aquele trajeto com Kagome nos braços ele se preocupou...

E durante todo aquele trajeto ele não sabia o que falar quando ela acordasse...

Por que talvez...

Ela tenha decifrado o mais difícil...

O código mais impossível.

A missão mais árdua...

Ela talvez...

Houvesse decifrado teu olhar.

Sim...

Estava tudo bem agora.

**Ho-ho-ho #mamae noel# tudo bem queridas?**

**xD**

**gostaram?**

**xD**

**odiaram?**

**Enfim... miiil perdoes, mesmo pelo atraso enoooooooooooorme xD**

**Não foi mesmo a minha intenção.**

**Mas é que eu vou explicar.**

**Eu estou com 4 projetos novos de fic. E eu estou me concentrando mais neles, mas isso não quer dizer que eu vá abandonar os projetos antigos Ok?**

**Enfim**

**Eu vou falar o seguinte.**

**TALVEZ, se VOCÊS quiserem, eu posto, a nova fic, baseada em historia real  "Um anjo em minha vida" que é um romance com pitadas de drama e humor.**

**E também tem "Anjos caídos" – Romance/drama.**

**E "Amor em Vermelho" – Romance/tragédia.**

**E é claro, o que ta fazendo mais sucesso na minha cabeça -.-**

**"LOST'S" – Mistério/romance **

**Se vocês quiserem, eu coloco as apresentações de slides no meu profile, e você resolvem**

**Mas se não quiserem nenhuma por agora xD fala**

**Perceberam que eu to fazendo bastante one né? xD**

**Bem bem é pra não deixar muito parado viu.**

**10 Noites De Puro Hentai, eu estou terminando o capitulo que por acaso esta muito emocionante, e eu quero saber se vocês vão querer yaoi naquela fic xD**

**Enfim**

**É isso**

**Como combinado, eu vou responder as reviews por e-mail por enquanto, e antes de viajar atualizo todas.**

**Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo**

**E realmente ficarei agradecida se apertassem o botãozinho ali em baixo para que façam de uma autora fracassada feliz xD**

**No próximo capitulo.**

**Eu – Apenas um beijo entres nós dois.**

**- Deixa eu ver... Como eu vou falar Isso Sra. Kaede... ELA FICOU UM MÊS E MEIO DENTRO DE UMA SOLITARIA, SEM FAZER EXERCICIOS! PERDEU 6 KILOS E NÃO FALA MAIS!!!!!!!!!!!!! O QUE DIABOS VOCÊ ACHA QUE ESTA FAZENDO MALDITA?**

**-+-+-+-**

**- Desculpe por ter fugido... E no fim quem mais sofreu foi você...**

**Merda que vontade idiota de chorar!**

**Eu o encarei.**

**Meus olhos ardiam de um jeito que...**

**Eu precisava fechá-los.**

**Os fechei e droga, aquilo não era sono!**

**Senti aqueles dedos afastarem a lagrima que havia caído, jogando-a para o próprio dedo.**

**-+-+-+-+-+**

**Eu senti... Senti os lábios dele pararem na minha bochecha. O silencio era tudo agora. Outra lagrima grossa desceu... Por que infernos eu estava chorando...?**

**Senti novamente os lábios quentes na minha bochecha esquerda. Eu percebi que uma de suas mãos não estava mais ali, por que eu senti frio...**

**Eu só via o seu cabelo enquanto os olhos serrados, beijava minha bochecha... Por mais que... A lagrima não estivesse mais ali...**

**-+-+-+-+-+-**

**A minha vontade era de...**

**- Me beije... Por favor me beije.**

**... De beijá-la...**


End file.
